<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stinging Eyes by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019083">Stinging Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Mizuno Ami, Byakugan, Doctor Mizuno Ami, F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Love at First Sight, Naruto crossover, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Soap in the Eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself on the receiving end of her Attack, Neji meets Sailor Mercury, Ami Mizuno. Surprised by her kindness, he finds himself drawing closer to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Mizuno Ami</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neji was training, preparing for the chunin exams, when he saw the girl.</p><p>She had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a weird uniform.</p><p>Maybe she was from another village?</p><p>Neji activated his Byakugan, planning to take a look at her chakra, when—</p><p>“MERCURY BUBBLES!”</p><p>Neji doubled back, completely disarmed, unable to see.</p><p>Soap in his eyes.</p><p>“Ow ow ow....” He muttered. “That stings!”</p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry!” The girl was in normal clothes now. “I was training and I sensed you, and...I’m sorry! I’m Mizuno Ami.”</p><p>“H-Hyuga...Neji...” Neji gasped through the pain in his Byakugan. “W-What village are you from?”</p><p>“...far away.” Ami muttered, helping him up.</p><p>She muttered a jutsu and the soap was dispelled from his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry.” Neji said softly. “I deserved to be attacked. I was spying on you.”</p><p>Ami smiled. “I know.”</p><p>“You know?” Neji was skeptical.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ami said, and held up a mask over her eyes. “I can see too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Senshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ami watched Neji’s reaction. He seemed to be merely curious, not threatened.</p><p>“How can you see?” Neji asked.</p><p>“With my mask.” Ami replied, pointing to it. “I can see same as Byakugan and Sharingan.”</p><p>“How is this possible?” Neji asked. “Some sort of ninja tool?”</p><p>“No.” Ami laughed. “I’m not a ninja. I’m a senshi.”</p><p>Neji stared at her, looking confused. “What is a senshi?”</p><p>“A guardian.” Ami replied. “I protect others with my wisdom.”</p><p>“So you aren’t going to be in the chunin exams?” Neji asked. “You aren’t going to compete?”</p><p>“I might.” Ami smiled at him. “Do you want to fight me so badly?”</p><p>Neji smiled. “I would be honored.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>